<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A love letter to the ocean by UponPaleWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091181">A love letter to the ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings'>UponPaleWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep deprived works and poems [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drowning, Falling In Love, Gen, I DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG PLEASE SEND HELP, Mentions of Drowning, Mentions of Suicide, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One sided love but also kinda not, Poetry, They Dont Actually Die People, Unrequited Love, but its a euphemism for falling in love, but like, its about LOVE, the ocean, ugggggggghhhhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like water filling your lungs when love is like this; crushing pressure and burning breath drawing you closer and closer to the object of affection, and only making it harder to leave by the time the tide rolls back into shore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Relationship - Relationship, No real relationships - Relationship, One sided longing, idk how to classify this - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep deprived works and poems [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A love letter to the ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an attempt at love poetry, not my first, but probably one of my best so far. I hope you enjoy it, please dont take the wording too literally, more on my thoughts at the bottom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It's still quiet.<br/>The rhythmic pounding of my heart slows to the push and pull of your waves. In… and out, the ways of nature compiling themselves onto my skull as you wash away<br/>[ERODE AWAY]<br/>Anything that would stand to contain you.<br/>        It’s still quiet.<br/>The earth shudders at your passion, you eclipse anything that could ever be grown. Your fury creates wastelands, your love leaves nothing behind.<br/>        It’s still quiet.<br/>I’m here,<br/>Laying before you, my burdens nothing in the face of your calm beauty, my mind soothed by your cool touch. I should walk,<br/>Further,<br/>Into your embrace.<br/>        It’s still quiet.<br/>You buoy me, lapping waves a comforting hug. I can still feel the earth clinging to my feet, desperately keeping me grounded, but I do not need its grounding anymore.<br/>        It’s still quiet.<br/>Your currents tug incessantly at my legs, calling me ever forward. Ah, I can hear a whisper of you… could you hear me too if I was just nearer?<br/>Your waters, so bright and luminescent, like an unbroken pearl, calling me to you.<br/>        It’s still quiet.<br/>The farther I swim, the more I can hear.<br/>[can you hear me?]<br/>Just a little farther, a little farther and you'll hear me too…<br/>        It's still quiet.<br/>        [but it's getting louder]<br/>My legs are tired, my breath, unsteady.<br/>[its drowning you out]<br/>I can barely hear you anymore. Closer, I need to get closer.<br/>[I cant lose your voice]<br/>        It's still quiet.<br/>Under your surface, my chest burns.<br/>        [like fire]<br/>put it out for me?<br/>I'm almost to you!<br/>        [please put it out]<br/>A little farther…<br/>I can hear you whispering<br/>        [join me]<br/>I can hear you shouting<br/>        [JOIN ME]<br/>I can hear you, but can you hear me?<br/>        It's still quiet…<br/>        In my mind…<br/>But now you fill it.</p>
<p>I take a breath of you<br/>[and the fire falls silent, the fire falls silent]<br/>You, make it quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason I went with drowning as a way of falling in love is because I always felt that's how it should be described as. To me, whenever I listen to someone speak about the way love is to them, I get this feeling that it is all encompassing, and when done right, leaks into all the cracks and crevasses of a person until they are breathing out their love instead of air. It can be confusing, like getting lost at sea, it can buoy people up when they feel sad, like swimming, and it can destroy people, homes, and lives, like when the ocean bitch-slaps the coast with a tsunami. Love to me has always been something big and incomprehensible, but when its described as something that everyone has a fear of, it becomes a little more understandable to me; the fear of going out into the ocean and being afraid of what its dark depths hide no longer applies if you find out you love the ocean itself, and no matter what creepy many-eyed thingamagigies it has swimming around in it will stop you from enjoying the experience of being in the ocean. the fear of drowning no longer applies if you put yourself out there and learn to swim - and like with love, as long as you protect yourself against the possible dangers (broken heart, getting killed on a first date, the commitment problems), you can love and live without restraint as long as you remember yourself and who you were beforehand. I don't know if i'm making any sense anymore, but I hope I cleared up at least some questions about my poem......   ......   ....... anyways please review I'm a sucker for everybody's thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>